


A La Nanita

by RefinedEvilPanda



Series: SwanQuaranQueen [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Spanish, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Singing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefinedEvilPanda/pseuds/RefinedEvilPanda
Summary: This. This was Regina's happy beginning, end, and second chance.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQuaranQueen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A La Nanita

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small and fluffy that's been bouncing around my head for the last week. Unedited, unbeta'd and un-all of that. Set sometime after season 7. Please enjoy and comment and kudos if you do enjoy it! Thank you!!

Regina is roused from her sleep by Hope's fussing on the baby monitor. Slipping out of bed and sliding on a silk bathrobe over her night gown, Regina pads down the halls of the mayoral Mansion to the nursery she had set up for whenever Hope and her mother spent the night; which was more often than not these days. She spots Hope in the middle of her crib, arms waving and face scrunched in a way that let the brunette know that she had exactly 3 seconds to intervene before an ear piercing scream would wake the entire mansion, if not the neighborhood and all of the United Realms. 

Quickly walking over to her crib Regina scoops Hope into her arms and starts to soothe her before her cries get any louder. As Hope's cries turns into impatient whimpers, Regina sits down in the rocking chair, starting up a steady rhythm, she waves her hand and a bottle of milk appears, just the right temperature. Hope hungrily latches on to the silicone nipple, making a small noise of contentment that makes Regina chuckle. Looking into the big blue-green eyes that are identical to Emma's Regina is overwhelmed with emotion, the most prominent is love.

Stroking the small hand that has latched on to her fingers, Regina starts to sing softly:  
A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea

It's a small lullaby that she remembers her dad singing to her, and something she sang to Henry whenever he fussed. A sweet lullaby that she is happy to have passed down, especially when she would walk in on Henry singing it to Lucy. 

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella

Regina smiles to herself as small eyes flutter close, the milk forgotten, and a big sleepy toothless smile breaks across Hope's face, followed by a loud belch that startles Hope, but is quickly forgotten as she falls back asleep. 

"You are definitely your mother's child" Regina chuckles to herself, gently getting up from the chair and placing Hope back in her crib. Leaning down, Regina places a light kiss on the baby's forehead "I love you my sweet little princess, sweet dreams."

"I heard that, you know," a voice breaks up the small silence of the room, causing Regina to jump and turn around.

"What did you hear, Emma?"

"All of it. But specifically the comment on my impeccable belching skills that I have passed down to my daughter."

"You're gross," Regina retorts, wrinkling her nose and turning back to Hope; she could watch her sleep for hours.

"And you love me," Emma replies smoothly, walking behind Regina, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing a small kiss on the brunettes neck, before resting her chin on her shoulder.

"So?" Regina counters, letting herself relax into the embrace. "You did good Swan, even if it was with Captain Guyliner," Regina jokes.

"I know" Emma responds with a smile, used to the light-hearted teasing about her daughter's father.

"Must you be so cocky, Miss Swan?" Regina asks, turning them both around and leading them out of the nursery and back to the Master suite.

"Must you be so irresistible, your majesty" Emma counters, grabbing Regina's hips and walking her backwards toward their bed. 

"You love me," Regina smirks, before placing a sweet but passionate kiss to Emma's lips.

"So?" Emma counters, deepening their kiss.

This, this is Regina's happy beginning, end, and second chance, and nothing could be sweeter.


End file.
